


Pure, Unconditional Love

by actualtrashcan



Series: Phan One-Shots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Dan the smol ANGRY bean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Phil the literal ray of sunshine, Really really mild family issues, Totally can see this happening irl, Vent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashcan/pseuds/actualtrashcan
Summary: Dan's family doesn't really understand, and sometimes it gets to be a lot. But then Phil's always there to remind him that he at least understands and always will.





	

Dan angrily slammed his phone down, a loud clang echoing throughout the room. He saw Phil jump slightly on the sofa.   
"Dan?" Phil asked in that specific Phil sounding way. Not responding, Dan paced in the lounge, groaning, moaning and whining. "Dan." Phil repeated, except this time not a question.

"What?" Dan asked bitterly, but immediately softened his expression when he saw Phil's sweet face.

"Sit?" Phil asked gently, patting the sofa. Dan sighed and slouched over to the sofa before plopping down next to Phil. He let his body go limp, groaning as his body flopped over to the left, his head resting in Phil's lap. 

"My family sometimes. Mother of god, Phil please I swear." Dan rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. Phil just nodded. 

Dan eventually closed his eyes and turned to the left, facing away from Phil and staring into the lounge. He gently rubbed his cheek against Phil's thigh; it calmed him down. "Yeah, your family is a bit odd sometimes. They just don't understand," Phil agreed calmly, his hand coming up to stroke Dan's hair softly. 

"Just cause I'm a youtuber doesn't mean I know everything. It doesn't mean I'm perfect. I don't have millions of dollars. I'm not really popular. Most of my 'friends' are just other youtubers and it's kind of a given that we all 'hang out' occasionally and just.." Dan paused to breathe before yelling, "FUCK."

Phil smiled slightly. "It'll be okay, Danny." 

Dan sighed again, getting aggravated at life in general. He huffed and sat up, tears stinging his eyes. "Fucking hug me please?" 

Despite the swearing, Phil knew Dan said it in the kindest way possible. Phil leaned towards Dan and wrapped his arms around him tightly, hugging him and shushing him at the same time. Dan buried his head in Phil's shoulder and neck. 

"To me Dan, you are perfect." Phil whispered quietly, nuzzling his head against Dan's shoulder. 

Smiling, Dan let out a small laugh and pulled away. "Yeah? What makes you say that?" 

Phil shrugged, crossing his arms. "You make the most amazing best friend anybody could ever ask for. You're smart. You're attractive." Dan blushed slightly then, smiling and looking down to his lap. "You make the best videos out of all the youtubers.. besides me," Phil continued on jokingly. "And I love you." 

Dan looked up and grinned. "I love you too, Phil."

Phil jokingly punched Dan's arm. "Don't get TOO lovey dovey there, Dan."

Afterwards, they both decided on something a little less depressing: cuddles and hot chocolate. As always, it was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really meant to be a romantic thing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ damn sure is now. I started it as just a "Dan and Phil comforting one another as close best friends" but then it turned into "aww they're so cute like this though ugh" and now it was just an established relationship. Or take it as you want. I dunno man. :V I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the short hiatus - lots of personal problems. I'll try and be more active.. :) ♥


End file.
